I'dGiveAnything
by xoxo41
Summary: Bella, if there was any way for me to become human, I would do it. No matter what the price." My version of Breaking Dawn. Starts two months before the wedding. Read and review, please. Sequel Up!
1. Chapter 1 Engaged

**I'd Give Anything.**

* * *

I glanced down to the diamond ring on my left ring finger while I was checking out my groceries. I usually go at night or early morning, when less people who recognize me are out.

_You better just get used to it. Your getting married in a few months._

_  
Two._ I corrected myself.

I sighed. In two months, August first, I'll be Mrs. Edward Cullen. I have to admit, I like the sound of it. And the fact that Edward and I will be able to do everything together from now on. No more him sneaking into my room after Charlie snores, or visiting hours. He'll be mine. _All mine_. The thought made this crazy experience almost worth it.

_  
_I paid and left the store in a rush.

My ancient Chevy truck was down to the last few miles before my tank went empty, but in my haste to get home and out of the public eye, I ended up forgetting to refill it. By the time I got to my house, the light was on.

"Crap," I muttered under my breath, grabbing the plastic bags.

"That you Bells?"

"Yeah, dad."

Charlie watched me as I put the groceries away in their proper place. He's been watching me a lot now a days. Ever since I broke the news to him about my engagement, he's been a nuisance. There was no getting rid of him. Sometimes he would even just name a reason why I was getting married - out of the blue. Things like, 'you want to live together' and 'are you doing this just to get back at me for something'. I peeked at him from the corner of my eye while I was throwing away the flimsy bags.

"Are you pregnant?" I almost choked on my own spit, from shock and humor. If only he knew he would never have to deal with _that _problem.

"No, dad." I answered a second late. His expression became horrified and purple.

"No! Dad! Really, I'm not."

He pointed a finger at me. "So help me Isabella Swan. If I fi -"

I pushed his finger down gently, trying not to laugh. "Dad, I swear."

He exhaled. "Fine."

The door knocked and I smiled sheepishly. I ran to answer it and Charlie mumbled something incoherent. It sounded like _perfect timing_. I opened the door, it seemed like I could never do it fast enough, and stared into the memorizing topaz eyes of my personal angel. Like it always does when Edward comes over, it felt like a burden that I didn't even know was there was lifted, making me whole again. I sighed, losing myself.  
He reached for my hand and interlocked it with his.

"Hello," He greeted me with his heavenly, musical voice.

"Hi."

"How was the store?" He asked, closing his eyes and bringing my hand up to his face.

"It was fine."

"That's good."

"Would you like to come in?"

"Certainly."

He led the way, and I closed the door. He was taking me up to my bedroom. Charlie was watching us and grunted.

"Behave up there," He said in his official cop tone.

"Okay dad," I yelled, closing my door. He was already on my bed. I crawled up to him and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close under his chin. I absently played with my ring. Edward was silent for a moment. I looked up to see why, and he was looking at me, eyes blazing. I felt myself blush.

"I love that, you know," he murmured, kissing my temple.

"I know," I sighed. "You know what I love?"

He chuckled. "I can guess."

I turned my head so I had could kiss him. "You'd probably get it right." He brought his lips to mine and I blushed deeper. I got a little too enthusiastic, and he had to pull me away from him. I felt my lips go into a pout, and he smiled crookedly, taking my breath away, once again. After almost three years.

"I was wondering..." I trailed off, crawling up his forearm.

"Yes?"

"I know I'm human and all...but honestly. Don't you get out of breath or _something _when I kiss _you_?"

He put his pointer finger under my chin. "You have no idea, Bella." I smiled, content as he brought his lips to mine again. Hard as marble, yet everso gentle.

"I can't wait until I'm a vampire too." I whispered, kissing his collarbone. "Trust me. I'll keep you pressed against these lips whenever I feel like it. Which will be often. No boundaries. That's the best part."

His teeth snapped together with an audible _snap_.

I held my hands up in surrender.

"Fine. But don't ignore the inevitable, Edward."

"Can I tell you what I came here for?"

I groaned.

"Ugh! What's Alice up to now?"

"Just the normal, crazy wedding plans."

I sighed. "Perfect."

* * *

** Did you like it? My second story - yeah! I love writing just about Bella and Edward. Review please - tell me if you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2 Wedding Planning Part I

"So," I said after we got situated. Edward and I were at the dining table, thousands of papers, blank invitations, and a bowl or two of snacks for me, were spread out in front of us. It was stressful. "What's Alice come up with?"

"She said we should have the wedding by the beach, during the sunset." He rolled his eyes, _I _thought it over.

"I kind of like that." I pictured it. Edward and I, becoming man and wife while the sun was setting behind us, the waves our background music. The idea was amazingly romantic. I thought how Edward rolled his eyes. "Why? Don't you like it?"

"I do. It's just for the past month and a half we've been planning on that church in Seattle. Now everything needs shifted."

I laughed. "You know Alice probably already handled that. Right?" I hoped so.

"Probably."

"What about the reception. Did she take care of that?"

"Yes. Actually, she said we can have it right there on the beach."

I smiled at the thought. "Sure. Oh, crap."

"What?"

"I hope it doesn't rain..."

"I don't think Alice would have chosen that spot if she knew it would rain."

"Oh. Right."

He chuckled.

We started working on the menu when Charlie came in.

"What's up kids?"

My head snapped up and I was confused when everything was dark. I must have been really distracted. Charlie flicked on the light.

"Thanks. What time is it?"

"Twelve."

My eyes bulged. "_Midnight_?"

He nodded, laughing. "So how's the progress?"

"Good Charlie. Thanks."

Charlie seemed shocked Edward answered the question, that was clearly meant for me, then went on to another one. Meant for him.  
"Are your parents helping?"

I felt my stomach drop as he said that. It didn't occur to me till now that Charlie must feel unneeded because he couldn't supply the money or as much help, due to his hours.

"Not really," I lied. I saw Edward glance at me for a half second with a confused expression, and lied too. "Yeah, they said we should try to figure it out ourselves." He added.

"Hmm...what about financial situation? Do you need help with the money?"

"No," I answered too quickly. I tried to slow down. "I mean. We're going to have the wedding reception and the wedding on the beach, so just the catering and stuff needs taken care of."

"Alright. Just ask me if you need me."

"Charlie?" Edward called. I stiffened and so did Charlie.

"Yes Edward?"

"Thanks."

"Uh, er, your, um, welcome there." He hurried to change the subject. "Should you be getting home?"

"No. Esme and Carlisle'll understand."

Edward smiled and Charlie hurried to the living room. I peeked out of him from the corner of my eye, but he was engrossed in what kind of flower arrangements we should get. I smiled to myself and picked up a pen to start filling out the invitations.

_It's all in the open now._ I thought.

I was about to argue with myself when I felt long, cold arms wrap around my waist, pulling me close.

"I think it's time for bed." He whispered in my ear. Then he moved his lips to my neck.

I giggled. "Okay." I started gathering the paper work, but he restricted my wrists with his long fingers. "Alright." I sighed, shooting one more anxious look at the messy table.

I got ready for bed, dressing in sweat pants and a holey t-shirt, and climbed under the covers, where Edward was waiting. I was surprised by how tired I was. I curled up to him.

"Go to sleep. You have a long day tomorrow." He murmured, playing with my hair.

"What?"

"Shopping. With Alice."

He said this cautiously; I groaned.

"Ugh!"

"Shhh...Go to sleep Bella."

_Yeah, right_. I snapped in my head.

Eventually, I did go to sleep.

I got a BUNCH of story alerts, and hardly any reviews. I'm not updating till I get 10 reviews. (:

Review (please?)


	3. Chapter 3 Shopping

I woke up and laid in my bed for a while - I wanted to procrastinate as long as possible. Wedding shopping with Alice is going to be anightmare-come-true. I had no hope of her taking it easy on me, I was in for the kill. Edward kissed me on the cheek and I groaned.

"I don't want to get up," I complained.

He chuckled. "I know, Bella. But it's a once-in-a-lifetime shopping spree for your wedding. Well, hopefully once in a lifetime..."

I laughed. "Yeah, right, like I would ever leave you." He shrugged and his eyes were filled with deep humor. They were also mostly consumed with black.

I stroked under his eye. "Are you thirsty?"

"Nothing I can't bear."

"You should go hunting, then. While I'm shopping. Since your not aloud to come..."

"No. Alice told me it was a girl's day."

I groaned again and slowly climbed out of bed. "Alright. I'll go get a shower."

"Alice will be here when you come out." I sighed. "Okay. I guess I'll see you tonight. I hope." I laughed - an idea just came to me.  
"What's so funny?"

"Today was the day I was supposed to sample the appetizers at the caterer's. To see what ones to choose." I sighed with relief. "That seems like a valid excuse. Wouldn't you say?"

He narrowed his eyes.

"Bella, that's next week."

_Damn._ "What? _Now _you decide to pay attention to the wedding plans?"

He laughed. "I helped last night and that's when we set up the catering appointment."

"Do you think Alice would know?" "Sorry Bella. There's no getting out of this one."

I glared at him. "And you're just _so_ enjoying this aren't you?"

He shrugged.

"Knew it," I mumbled, low.

"Go get your shower." He laughed.

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'll have to come over there and stuff you in it myself."

"Would you?"

"Bella..."

I shrugged. "Worth a shot. At least let me say goodbye!" I smiled slyly, and literally _jumped _on him, wrapping my arms around his neck."Goodbye," I whispered, kissing him full on the mouth. He pulled back, removing me from him.

"Bella." He said this sternly.

"I know, I know. 'Boundaries'."

He chuckled. "I will allow this, though."

He kissed me sweet, tenderly. I melted, blushed. and gasped for air. I felt his smile under me.

"Charlie's coming."

I wrapped myself around him tighter.

"Charlie can deal."

In a split second, I was alone in the room.

"Ed_ward_." I whispered.

I heard a faint chuckled and my door open.

"Hey, Bells. Alice called, said she'd be here in ten minutes."

"Alright..."

He laughed, turning to go.

"Hurry up and get done!"

"'Kay, dad!"

"Bye, Edward," I sighed, grabbing my toiletries.

My shower was warm, relaxing my muscle knots and stress. Of course that all changed once I came out.

"Gah!" I yelled when I walked into my room.

"No hello?" Alice laughed.

"No 'I'll be in your room, Bella'?" I countered.

"We are going to have so much fun!" She squealed, grabbing my hand.

"Great." I groaned.

"Don't be a party-pooper. You're going to _love _it."

"Alice, if there was ever a time to bet against you, it would be now." She waved to Charlie, who was eating a sandwich - for breakfast. "Bye Charlie!"

"See'ya kids!"

I stopped short on the driveway.

"Why are we taking Emmett's car?"

"Common, Bella. Don't be difficult."

"How can I not be difficult? Your taking taking me shopping in a huge car! That means we're going to really shop a _lot_!"

"Let's go, Bella."

"Ugh!"

* * *

We were in David's Bridal, searching for the 'perfect' dress. So far, I've tried on ten dresses - all losers.

"Did you find anything yet?" The clerk asked.

"No." I said, frustrated.

"Well, we just got a new order. It's a new style. Would you like to see it?"

"Of course we do!" Alice squealed. When the clerk went to fetch it Alice was jumping.

"Bella! This is _the _dress! You're going to _love love love _it!"

"I believe you."

"Here you go, ladies."

"Thanks," I said, taking the dress. It looked _huge_, but I tried it on for Alice's sake. I had trouble with the buttons, but didn't let Alice help me. Stubborn as always.

"Finally." I grumbled. Smoothing it out. I came out to view it in the mirror.

"Bella! It's perfect!" Alice ran over and gave me a hug.

"It fits your figure perfect," the clerk agreed. The dress was sleeveless, with diamondflower designs on the tog. The bottom flared out, it was big and it had a lace cover on top of it, that shimmered in the light. I gasped.

"I love it!" I murmured, feeling tears coming to my eyes. "This is really happening." I whispered, too low for anyone to hear - except Alice, of course.  
"Okay. I'll get this," I told the clerk, Alice was undoing the buttons.

"Do you have the bridesmaid dresses pick out? There's a collection that coordinates with the dress. I highly recommend it."

"Sure," I shrugged, changed back into my clothes.

The dresses went down to the feet, had double straps, and had a flower, ribbon-like thing under the bust. I got it in red to compliment my vampire bridesmaid's skin tone.

I let Alice check out - I didn't want to see the price tag, and for once, it didn't bug me that it was probably over expensive. I just didn't want to know for the future - it would probably bug me after the wedding.

"Can we go home now?" I asked after we left.

"Fine. But only because you were very corporative.

"Thank you."

* * *

****

Review please (:


	4. Chapter 4 Wedding Planning Part II

**God, I feel so guilty for not updating in a while. I've had a bad week - and I've been in a bad mood. Sorry.**

**Also, whoops, somebody reminded me that Alice**** already got Bella a wedding dress. I apologize. You can see the dress I picked by going into my profile. Sorry. (:**

* * *

I practically ran into the house.

"Edward!" I yelled, already halfway up the stairs. I was stopped halfway by his arms that wrapped around my waist.

"Yes, love?" He whispered in my ear, his breath finding it's way to my nose. I had to shake my head to clear it before answering.

"I'm home." I mumbled. He smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"Follow me," he said, taking my hand and leading me up to his room.

I groaned. "Something in my gut tells me your not taking me up to your room for the reason I wish you were taking me up to your room."

"Bella." He said sternly.

I shrugged - I wasn't sorry.

I internally screamed when I walked into the bedroom. The bed was covered in table cloth samplers, different wine glasses, assorted napkins, and a million other items and papers. I had no idea how much work a wedding entailed. And I thought Alice was supposed to plan the wedding. How did I get stuck with all of this? This must of been why Alice agreed to let me come home early from shopping. She knew I had a bunch of other stuff to attend to. Ugh...

I was about to say something to Edward, something along the lines of: 'your a vampire! Take care of this' and, 'why can't Alice do this? Is her idea of planning a wedding making appointments and sending samples so I can pick stuff out?', but I saw his face, cautious and afraid of my reaction. I found myself giggling.

"What's so funny?" He demanded. "Are you mad?"

I shook my head. "No. No. It's just amazing how your not afraid to tell Charlie we're engaged, face Victoria, or kill James, but your afraid of your fiancé getting mad because of a bed full of wedding arrangements." His eyes melted when I said fiancé. The next this I knew I was pinned up against the wall, Edward's hands on either side of my face, his lips at my neck.

"I can barely control myself when you say that." He murmured, his voice low and rough. My breathing become uneven.

"Fiancé?"

"Yes." He said, kissing me. I knew I was getting close to the invisible boundary line, but I couldn't help myself. My fingers knotted in his hair, pulling him closer to me. His tongue started tracing the bottom of my lip.

I froze.

He pulled away, smiling crookedly, waiting until my breathing became even.

"What was that?" I sputtered, still close to fainting.

"You didn't like it?" He asked, clearly amused.

"Yes!" I laughed. "But since when did you cross the 'boundary'?" I said, putting quotation marks around boundary.

He shrugged. "I figured that since you've been quite forgiving about the wedding details Alice has been dumping on you, I could give you something in return. Plus, like I said, I love it when you say fiancé."

"Fiancé," I whispered.

He laughed. "Nice try Bella." I sighed, jumping on the bed. He caught the wine glass before it hit the floor.

"Are you going to eat at the wedding?" I asked, inspecting the napkins.

"Yes. It would look rather odd if I wasn't."

I smiled. "Yes it would. What about wine?"

He coughed a laugh. "I believe I'm underage."

"I don't think Chief Swan would stop you."

"I beg to differ."

I picked up a maroon colored silk napkin, with _E&B_ cream colored, scripted letters in the left corner. "I kind of like these."

"I like the blue." He said, absentmindedly. I strained my neck to see what he was handling in his hands. I gave up, picking up the navy blue silk napkin with gold _E&B_ letters.

"Your right. It's prettier." I said.

"Mhm."

"What are you doing?" I asked, crawling over to him - crackling papers and wrinkling material on my way. When I lifted up my head he was on the other side of the room. I raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"It's a surprise." He said this in a matter-of-factly tone.

"I hate surprises."

"I know."

He seemed to get some sick joy over that fact. I scowled at his radiating smugness.

I hit the floor.

"Oaf!"

I looked up at the bed and saw Alice, smiling at me.

"What the heck?" I nearly yelled, getting up before Edward thought I was hurt. I looked around for him - to complain - but he wasn't in the room any more.

"Where's Edward?"

She shrugged. "Hanging out with the boys. Us girls are going to have a girls-only day! Isn't that going to be fun?! I called Charlie, he said that you could sleep over! I already got your stuff. Isn't it great?"

"You took him against his will didn't you?" I mumbled.

"To put it frankly - yes."

* * *

** I hope you liked that. I liked writing it - the next chapter I'm looking forward to too. Also, I'm reading other people's fan fictions and am in awe. I was reading this one story, and I thought to person was eighteen or something, and I gasped when I found out she was thirteen. Wow. Anyways, please review and tell me what I need to improve on - thanks. Also, for my birthday, those of you who usually just read & don't review, could you review? Please? Okay, a birthday is a bad excuse but...**

Fifteen reviews please.


	5. Chapter 5 Sleepover

Hey, I just want to ask, Is Bella acting in character? Please tell me if she isn't - It's important to me.

* * *

"Alice, really. I don't want a facial."

"You're not going to ruin all my fun like that, are you Bella?"

I sighed, and closed my eyes, going through my purgatory-on-earth.

It's been four hours since they kidnapped Edward and held me hostage. Sigh. So far, Alice painted my toenails a navy blue, and Esme painted my fingernails a the same color. We also made a pizza that was in the oven. Rosalie wasn't glaring or hissing at me, she was just in a neutral attitude. I was being to think that she started to like me a little, until she so innocently suggested that Alice try the new facial she got on me. I protested and threatened until Alice pulled her, 'I don't remember my human life so don't spoil my fun' guilt trip. I gave in with poor grace, still trying to get out of it when the opportunity arose.

Now I was sitting on the Cullen's couch, my feet in a Conair foot massager, clothed in a robe, and leaning my head back so Alice can scoop green goo all over my face.

"Are you done?" I asked.

"Almost..." I felt cold hand smooth over the area right by my ears and them I heard Alice squeal for half a second - if even. "Bella! You look just like those girls out of a chick flick!"

I tried to sound enthusiastic - she seemed so happy... "It is cool!"

My attempt was sad. She frowned.

"You don't like it?" She pouted.

"It just feels weird." I explained, automatically reaching up to touch the tingling areas.

"Oh. Well, now it's time to whine about boys and their issues!"

Rosalie and I stared at her.

"Common!" She whined.

"Alice! What have you been watching?" I asked.

She shrugged. "A few movies."

I sighed. "Alright."

She practically screamed with delight.

"I'll start! Jasper wore black with navy blue the other day."

"No!" I said with false horror.

"I know! Your turn Esme."

Esme smiled warmly. "Alice, honey, I'm going to go check on the pizza."

"Alright. Rose?"

She huffed, obviously wanting to get it over with. "Emmett is a bad singer." I laughed, and she smiled. "It's true...don't tell him that, of course. His feelings would be crushed."

"Jasper is too," Alice confessed, looking like this was a tragic fact.

"How do a house full of vampires not know that the guys are terrible singers?" I asked.

Alice and Rosalie looked at each other. "We don't know..."

"It's your turn Bella!"

I broke into a cold sweat. "Alice, really." I protested.

"Oh, Bella! Common! We told you out problems!"

"Alice." I said, glaring at her through my mask - which was making my face feel funny. "Can I take this off?"

"Only if you tell us what you don't like about Edward."

"Alice!" I yelled.

"Bella!"

"Fine! I guess..." I racked my brain. It was hard to thing of anything. I sighed. "I guess...ugh, I guess it's."

"If you say 'I guess' again..." Alice threatened.

I rolled my eyes. "Jeeze. I have no idea. His boundaries I suppose." I admitted, blushing, wishing to take that back.

Alice and Rose busted out laughing.

"What?!" I demanded.

"Nothing," the laughed.

"Wh - " I started, but Esme walked in with semi-burnt pizza.

"Thanks, Esme." I mumbled, taking a slice.

"You welcome, Bella. What did I miss?"

I looked at Alice and groaned.

* * *

As I lay in the humongous bed that is in my non-sleeping vampire fiancé's room, staring at the ceiling, I absentmindedly twisted my engagement ring. I sighed. I couldn't get to sleep. It was either the part of me that was missing Edward, and the part that wanted to put of the nightmares I get when he's away as long as possible, or the lasting effect the facial had on my face, tingling and tight. Either way, I couldn't sleep. I moved to my right side, trying to find a comfortable position, and stared out the window. It was a beautiful view tonight. The moon was a perfect crescent, and the stars that surrounded it were arranged perfectly, like a brilliant artist placed them there himself. It was one of those sites that you couldn't tear your eyes away from; you had to keep staring at it, even when your eyes start to burn because you forget to blink. The kind of sight that made you forget about yourself and the stress in your life. It made you realize the difference between pretty and beautiful.

I was memorized at the stars. Some light brighter than the others, and some were barely lit. It didn't take much effort to figure out where the people most important in my life fit in with the stars. I felt my unconsciousness slipping away. I peeked at the stars once more.

How did I fit?

* * *

**  
Thank you for your reviews. I'm sorry I can't reply to all of them, so just incase I didn't reply to yours, THANK YOU! I mean it! You guys rock!**

Can you review please?


	6. Chapter 6 Sick

**I got the BEST round of reviews ever! Thing's like,_ if you just change the names and have it not related to Twilight at all you could publish this_, and,_ the best Twilight story I've ever read besides the original_. And sooo many more. So, in case I didn't reply to you:**

THANK YOU!!

I re-did this chapter two times, and I chose this idea. Hope you like it (:

* * *

I woke up when the sun was still in the extreme east of the sky. I wished there was a clock in the room - I guess the time was around seven. It was a clear day, but I could already see gray rain cloud slowly suffocating the sun's rays. I sighed and felt a wave of disappointment wash through me when I remembered I was in Edward's room, but he wasn't here.

I also felt something else, a roll of nausea in my stomach. I put a hand to my mouth as I ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. I fleetingly wished a cool set of hands were wrapped around me, to comfort me, but another round of nausea interrupted me. I threw up again till my stomach was empty.

And it was so _cold_; yet I was sweating.

I whimpered and heard a gasp.

"Bella? I didn't know you were going to be sick!"

It was Alice, she was calling Esme and Carlisle up to see me. I wanted to tell her to stop - I looked terrible - but I was too weak to speak. I closed my eyes instead and thought of Edward.

"Bella, dear. Are you alright?" Esme asked, feeling my forehead. I liked it, the cold hand on my clammy forehead felt nice - refreshing. I sighed weakly in contentment. "Oh dear, you have a fever."

"One hundred and two," Alice informed her.

Carlisle turned doctor. "Alice I need a damp, cool rag. Esme, get Bella to bed and cover her up to her neck - ignore her if she protests. And Alice?"  
"Yeah, Carlisle?"

"Something to eat?" He asked, heading toward his office.

"Yes, sir!" She yelled, back

Esme carried me into Edward's bed and covered me with every possible blanket. I groaned and whined.

"It's too hot," I complained, even though I was cold just a moment ago.

"I know, Bella."

I looked up at her. "Where's Edward?"

"I imagine Carlisle is calling him, if he didn't already."

"Oh," I whispered, turning my head.

"Here Bella. It's nice and cold."

I felt a soft, damp and, most importantly, cold rag lay across my forehead. It felt good, the cold.

"And here are some waffles!" She chirped, obviously proud she made human food. I sat up in bed and she set a tray on my lap. It was complete with burnt toaster waffles, pulpy orange juice, and a bowl of what looked like heated up strawberries. I guess she thought everything got cooked. I wanted to gag.

"Er...thanks Alice." I said, acting like I was cutting up the waffles.

"Your welcome."

"Let's leave Bella to herself, Alice."

"Fine," She pouted, shooting me a look. It took me a moment to process that she knew I wasn't going to eat her food. I looked at her in an apologetic way before she left.

I pushed the tray to the end of the bed and pulled to covers up to my neck again.

This was crazy. I'm either really cold or really hot.

My head started pounding and I began to massage my temples, humming my lullaby to myself. Several minutes later I heard another voice match my humming and felt cool fingers grasp my fingers at my temple, and kiss it gently - like a butterfly landing.

"Are you alright?" Edward murmured, turning my head to face him.

"Ye -"

"Bella," He said, looking into my eyes.

"No." I sighed, scooting closer to him. "Put your hands on my face," I whispered, closing my eyes when he obeyed. "Thanks," I sighed, stroking the arm that was around me.

"Bella, you don't look good. Your pale, hot, sweaty, tired. I think we should take you to the hospital."

Horror struck me and my eyes snapped open. "No! I mean, Carlisle is here."

"Yes, but he doesn't have all the equipment here. You look dehydrated, even. You probably need fluids."

"No!" I complained.

"Yes," He said.

"Edward, it's probably just the flu. No need to go to extremes," I said.

I heard him sigh almost silently. "Sometimes the when it comes to the flu you need to go to extremes - sometimes people die from it."

I turned to look at his pained face and felt horrible for being so insensitive. Of course the flu would scare him more than most illnesses. His dad died from it, his mom, _him_ almost. I took a deep breath and tried to be more corporative.

"If you think I need to go to the hospital," I swallowed, "You can. Whatever you think."

"We'll see," he said, then smiled slyly, bringing something up from the floor.

I giggled. "McDonald's perfect for when your sick." I grabbed the paper bag and pulled out the Styrofoam tray. It was a breakfast of sausage, pancakes, and hash browns. I eagerly dumped it on the tray and began to eat it.

"Thanks," I said while me mouth was full. He laughed; it made me happy.

"And your drink," he said, handing me an iced coffee. I have to admit, I was surprised. He wanted to take me to the hospital, yet he bought me coffee and a McDonald's breakfast. That thought made me smile, but it only lasted a moment. My stomach churned again.

"Ugh!" I groaned, throwing the covers off of me and sprinting to the bathroom. Edward was right behind me, holding my hair while I threw up my meal. Edward was making apologies.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't know that would make you sick."

I wiped my mouth and laid my head on his lap. "You didn't do this. I threw up this morning, too."

"But st -"

"Please, just hold me," I sighed, blindly looking for his hand. He seemed to know what I was looking for, and I felt his marble hand grasp mine.

"Thank you."

"Am I making you feel better?" He asked; I heard the burning curiosity in his voice.

"Yes. More than anybody else did."

"Even Carlisle?" His tone sounded like it held a smile.

"Yes. He didn't even come up to see me yet." I yawned.

"I told him to let me try to make you feel better."

"Good job," I commented.

"It's a great feeling - knowing I can help you when your not feeling well."

"It's a great feeling - knowing whenever I need you, you'll be here. Even when your brother's kidnap you. By the way, where _did _you go?"

"To Canada - Jasper wanted to catch some big elk."

I almost laughed. "Silly Jasper."

He stroked my hair. "Silly Bella."

* * *

****

Umm...15 reviews? 

**I have to admit, I almost got choked up when I thought of the idea of Edward buying her McDonald's...haha.**  
**  
Review please?**


	7. Chapter 7 Wedding Planning Part III

As it ended up, I _did _have the flu. It lasted for two weeks, but now I'm completely healthy and anxious to get out of the house.

Edward has been really sweet — waiting on my hand and foot, attempting to cook me meals, and just laying with me all day, talking and singing to me. Not to mention holding my hair when I threw up and hugging me tightly when I cried from frustration.

It's amazing how you think you love someone with all you got, but everyday you love them even more and more.

Needless to say, my love for Edward over the the past two weeks has grown immensely.

Right now he was talking to Carlisle, he didn't tell me why, just that he needed to talk to him. I stepped into the shower and thought about the past days.

Sometimes we had talked about stupid things Emmett did.

* * *

_"What did Carlisle do?"_

_  
Edward was telling me about a prank Emmett pulled when they first moved to Forks. We were in my living room, and it was twilight; both of us under the same blanket. Our were hands interlocked and my head was on my shoulder, looking up at him when I wanted to see his expression _— _which was often. I was absentmindedly making my hand crawl up and down his forearm while we talked and laughed _— _telling each other stories we've never told each other before. _

_  
"He calmly explained to Emmett how what he did wasn't funny, and wasn't acceptable. He told him that if he pulled that prank again _— _on anyone _— _he would have to move out." He had chuckled at the memory._

_  
Apparently, Emmett thought it would be funny to steal somebody's dog, and soak Carlisle's underwear in meat overnight, so when he put them on he would smell like it. At the perfect moment, he had released the dog, and thus, bit Carlisle; of course, it didn't affect Carlisle _— _just the poor dog who's teeth cracked. Emmett couldn't return the dog _— _because of the teeth _—_ and the police became suspicious of the Cullen's _— _who were one of the suspects. They had to steal a different dog _— _who looked the same and was close to the same size _— _to clear their name. _

_  
"The idiot," Edward had said, "watched Cheaper By The Dozen one too many times." _

_  
Obviously, that ended with us laughing in sync._

* * *

_  
_I laughed again — to myself — at the memory.

Although my laughter turned stopped when I remembered the other thing we talked about.

* * *

_It was three o' clock a.m., and I was still up _— _throwing up_. _I groaned as I got back under the covers, where Edward also was _— _keeping me cool. I didn't feel like going to sleep, so I asked him a question._

_  
__"Do you ever think of your parents?" I had asked, in a whispered voice. I don't know why I was curious about it _— _it was probably just that it was on my mind, what since I had the flu and all. I didn't regret the question once I said it _— _I thought it was a good question _— _I only regretted it when I saw his face__. I never thought that he would be pained by the question. Stupid thinking on my part._

_  
"I'm sorry," I had mumbled, blushing because of my stupidity. "I wasn't thinking." _

_  
He stoked my cheek and sighed._

_  
"Sometimes. More now, because your sick. But it's more like...horror movie flashbacks. Usually I think about them more when I'm with you."_

_  
"Are they always horror movie flashbacks?" I inquired. Thankfully, he smiled._

_  
"No. For example, when I gave you her ring," he stopped to hold my left hand, "I pictured her smiling at me. She would have loved you, you know."_

_  
I had smiled and kissed his cheek softly. "Who wouldn't?" I joked, trying to lighten up the atmosphere._

_  
"Good question," He chuckled, humming my lullaby._

* * *

__

"Bella?"

At the sound of Edward's voice I immediately shut the water off — it wasn't till now that I realized that I was just standing in it and it was starting to turn cold.

"Um, hold on, Edward. I'm drying off!"

I heard a faint chuckle that motivated me to get dresses faster.

"If you forgot, we rescheduled the meeting with the caterer to today — since you were sick."

"Awh man!" I whined, opening up the door and throwing my dirty clothes in the hamper that was in my room.  
"I know."

"It's a good thing your coming," I sighed, brushing my damp hair into a ponytail. I was still pretty tired and didn't feel like blow drying it.

When I turned around he yelled from downstairs.

"Come on my stubborn lamb."

I smiled and ran down. "Coming my overprotective lion," I said in the same patronizing tone. He chuckled and held my hand as we got to the Volvo.

"At least it's food," I commented. I was starving; my stomach growled and Edward looked at me with a disapproving look. "And it's free," I added, ignoring him.

"It's only samples, Bella. It won't fill you up very much. Do you want to stop for something?" He offered, taking my hand again.

"No thank you."

He sighed and I smiled, staring at his perfection the entire ride.

* * *

The catering place was small and organized. Edward watched me the entire time, chuckling every-so-often and making faces at food that was repulsive to him — which was just about everything.

To my disappointment, he was right. It didn't fill me up as much as I wanted it to — it just fulfilled me for the hour I was there.  
While we were driving to McDonald's — Edward's new favorite place to take me because he knew he couldn't go wrong with it — I told Edward what my selections were. Apparently, he was too busy watching my reaction that he didn't pay attention. I explained how for the appetizers I got the garlic and herb shrimp — it was hard to go wrong with that— the bacon and cheese quiches — they were tiny with big flavor, as the chef explained — cheese and crackers — an obvious choice — and marinated mushrooms. For the main course I got wedding soup to start, and stuffed chicken with a twice baked potatoes and green beans. The only dessert I got to pick was the wedding cake, and I gave that responsibility to Edward, who picked it when I was trying the main course samples. I don't even know which one he picked. Charlie insisted that he wanted to handle the dessert menu himself; at first I disagreed, but then realized he truly wanted to help, and compromised that he could handle that, but I got to pick the cake. In the end, it made him happy.

Edward's voice brought me back to the present.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I'll have a chicken salad with Italian dressing," I said to the girl at the counter. She was staring at Edward, who was smiling back at her politely — only someone who knew him well, like me, would notice the annoyance that was deep in his semi-golden eyes. I held back a giggle.

"Excuse me?" I said; she wasn't moving.

"Oh, sorry. What do you want?" She asked me again, flushing a shade of pink.

"A chicken salad with Italian dressing," I said, curtly.

"Okay, coming up."

"Alright," I mumbled, smiling as Edward paid.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Any time, love." He whispered back, kissing my temple.

* * *

** Review pretty please? I loved this chapter...(:**  
_  
_


	8. Chapter 8 Swimming

**Oh my gosh! I am in such a good mood! I woke up and read these two reviews. Oh, my. They were just...they made my month (: Neko Zoey & umbrellaacademy, I LOVE you! Seriously! Thank you! And, of course, to my other readers/reviewers, Thank you! I appreciate it immensely. ******

P.S. I hope you like the final outcome of this. I had a _very _bad case of writers block, and this is the third time I've re-written this chapter. 

* * *

"Where would you like me to drive you?" Edward asked with an amused expression painted on his face.

"Wherever you want," I said, turning the music that was playing down.

"If you say so," he muttered, suddenly taking a sharp left into a world of forest.

"Our meadow?" I guessed, sitting up in excitement.

"Something along those lines..."

I stared at him with a confused expression. He turned to look at me and flashed a full-blown smile.

"Well now you've got me curious," I admitted, taking his hand.

It wasn't long before he stopped in the familiar spot and my door opened.

"Thank you," I said, stepping out and automatically taking my place behind his back. He bent over and stuck his arms out -- already ready to catch me.

"Ready?" I asked, placing my hands on his shoulders.

"Just get on, Bella," he chuckled, supporting my legs after I was hoisted up.

And then he started running.

The forest looked especially beautiful today. The air was misty and cool and random shards of light were leaking through the trees, lighting up parts of the forest floor. It was July, which meant that I could expect our meadow to be overflowing with wild flowers, and I would probably be able to hear birds chirping in the background. I closed my eyes, not because I was afraid, but I wanted to visualize the scenery. Out of nowhere my vision became a marriage ceremony. I shuddered and started thinking about the black event.

I sighed. Next month I'll be..._married_. Even though I don't hate the word with as much passion as I did before, it still sort of made me uneasy. I suppose there was no rational reason why, my friends were happy for me, my dad, my _mom_. Why not me? Of course, it's not like I'm _not _happy. It was hard to explain -- even to myself. The idea might not even upset me so much if I knew that soon after that, I would have to say goodbye to my family and friends. Renee, Angela, Charlie. Everybody I had ties with. It was sort of a bitter-sweet celebration for me. In a way, it felt wrong to be happy about it when I knew what it all entailed.

"We're here, Bella," a soft voice said. I opened my eyes and jumped off of his back.

I spun around slowly, making sure I got every glimpse of it. I took large breaths, breathing in the sweet, misty, fragrant air. As I was savoring the moment, a dark fact sunk in.

"I can't believe we're going to have to leave this," I whispered. I heard Edward sigh sharply and suddenly he was hugging me.

"Don't think about that now, Bella. Another day. Right now just live in the moment."

Live in the moment. That's something I never do.

"I'll try," I muttered, getting on my tip-toes to kiss him.

I felt fingers underneath my lips and opened my eyes to find Edward smiling, behind the two fingers he held against his lips.

I pouted and he chuckled.

"I never said we were going to stay here, did I?"

I sighed and mumbled, "No. You said, 'something along those lines'."

"Precisely," he said.

"What was it then?" I asked. "Oof!" I exclaimed when he picked me up unexpectedly. "What are you doing?" I demanded, looking around to see where he was running too. I gave up quickly -- it was too fast to make anything out.

"Remember the stream you can here when we are in the meadow?"

"Yes..."

"That stream is actually a lake."

He smiled down at me, darkly.

"Oh no! No, no, no!" I protested, already guessing his plan. "Edward Cullen we are _not _going swimming! You are _not _going to place an inch of me in that freezing cold water!"

"Take a chill pill, love," he said.

"Not funny." I muttered, crossing my arms.

"We're here," he said, joyfully, setting me down.

I gasped.

The lake was perfectly round and crystal clear. To the left was a huge rock and a waterfall was pouring down, the sound was very comforting. For a moment, I forgot I was so strongly against coming here in the first place.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked.

I turned to look at him.

"Ye -" I gasped, and then blushed.

Edward was shirtless, dressed only in his jeans. When he heard me gasp he smiled crookedly and took my hand.

"Take off your shoes." He ordered, using the full force of his eyes on me.

"Er..." I shook my head to clear it. "Why?"

"We're going swimming, silly."

"Absolutely not!" I objected, stomping my foot. He raised an eyebrow at me and then started to shake his head, a faux mask of sadness on his face.

"Don't make me throw you in, Bella."

I took an involuntary step back.

"You wouldn't," I said, my voice shaking. I was thinking about how _cold _the water would be. Unless you had a heated pool, swimming in Forks was ludicrous.

No, it was insane.

"I wouldn't?" He asked, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Let me rephrase that. Your not _going _to."

"Bella, Bella, Bella..." He said, then smiled up at me.

"Edward!" I screamed when I found myself in his arms.

"Don't worry, I got your shoes."

Indeed, he had my shoes. And socks. He threw them over to where his belongings were and starting towards the lake, at a human pace.

"I swear, Edward. If you throw me into that la -"

I was cut off by the sudden _gasp _of my breath as I found myself falling through the air, I winced as my body entered the cold water.

The lake was deeper than I suspected and I hurried to swim to the surface.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" I yelled when I broke through the water. He didn't respond to me and I started to wonder if he thought it would be funny to leave me here, dripping wet and cold. "I swea -" But my yelling was interrupted by cold arms, wrapping themselves around my stomach.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked, excitement clear in his voice.

"Do I _like_ it?! You threw me into the water!"

"Yes."

"Ugh!"

"Would you like to go swimming with me?"

I sighed, and look at him. I decided I couldn't disappoint his face and I was already wet...

"Sure." I shrugged, and wiggled out of his embrace. I felt oddly buoyant when my body adjusted to the temperature and I was swimming freestyle across the lake. Edward swam with me, content to swim at my speed.

"I'm sorry I...objected to this." I said after we - well, _I _- was tired from swimming.

"That's alright. I'm used to it." He shrugged and chuckled.

That's what we did for the rest of the day. Swam across the lake and sat by the waterfall.

"What time is it?" I asked when the moon was in the middle of the sky, reflecting onto the lake like a picture.

He shrugged. "Twelve, I'd guess."

I didn't freak out like I usually would have if this was any other night. For once in my life, I forgot about Charlie and the world.

I was living in the moment.

"Can we move over to the grass?" I asked, I figured it would be warmer there. My soaking-wet clothes were making me start to shiver.

"Do you want to wear my shirt?" He offered, noticing my chattering teeth.

"No. I couldn -"

He was already next to me, shirt in hand.

"I'll...uh, step away for a second."

I blushed, and hurried to changed into his white V-neck shirt. The scent was intoxicating.

"I'm done," I said.

"Hmm..." His eyes swept over me. "I like it."

I felt myself blush deeper, and I hid my face into his still shirtless chest. His hand placed themselves on either side of my face.

"You're beautiful, you know." He whispered, placing his lips directly under my jaw. That simple gesture got my pulse racing and my breathing ragged.

"_You're_ beautiful," I objected.

I didn't give him a chance to argue with me. I dipped my face down to his level and kissed him, knotting my fingers into his hair. He didn't oppose, his left hand placed itself to the small of my back and pressed me more against him. His right hand was placed on my neck, and I shivered involuntary. He sighed and pulled away. I tilted my head towards the moon, still shivering from the cold.

"Would you like to go home?" He asked, obviously concerned about my shivering.

"No." I was surprised that it sounded unconvincing. I bit my lip.

"No?" He asked, his eyebrows rising.

"Well..."

He smiled, looking faintly disappointed. "Common, Bella."

I smiled, taking his hand.

"This was fun."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Yeah...I guess I did."

He carried me on his back all the way to his car. I must have fallen asleep on the way, because I woke up to his fingers brushing my cheek.

* * *

**Review please? I'm so happy how this chapter turned out! You have _no _idea. (:**


	9. Chapter 9 War

**Did you ever read a really, really good fanfiction and suddenly feel like your writing isn't as good as you thought it was? Yeah, I'm feeling that now.**

**I warn you...I'm going to skip a few weeks in this chapter...**

**Oh, by the way, Twilight, or it's characters don't belong to me. Neither does American Airlines or South West Airlines...**

* * *

Edward was looking down at me, smiling.

"Good morning," he laughed, kissing me lightly.

"Morning." I groaned, already getting out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I"m very hungry," I admitted, stopping in the bathroom, to brush my teeth and hair, before I walked into the kitchen.

Edward watched me as I placed two pop-tarts in the toaster.

"What?" I asked, feeling self conscious.

"Nothing."

"What do you want to do today?"

"_I'm_ going hunting. _You _should relax."

"Ugh..."

_**Two weeks later...(Sunday)**_

I was on the phone with Renee, trying to help her decide what Airline she should fly in with.

"No, mom. You don't want to fly on American Airlines. They squash you in like sardines...did you check South West's rates?" I asked her.

It was very hectic around here lately. My... — I forced the thought out — My _wedding _was only one week away. All the wedding arrangements were complete and my dress was hanging in Alice's closet. As were the bridesmaid's. Even so, it was crazy. Charlie worked longer hours — probably to keep his mind off of the wedding — Renee called me every hour to check up on me, Edward wasn't around as much. Since last week he's been hunting almost _all _the time. He told me it's because he wants to be ready for the wedding..._night_. I blushed at the thought and frowned at the same time because I didn't like his being gone all the time. The only person who's been faithfully sticking around with me is Esme.

There was another reason for my unhealthy stress levels.

Yesterday Edward got a call from Carlisle. I broke into a cold sweat just thinking about it.

* * *

_"Who was that?" I had asked after he hung up the phone._

_"Carlisle."_

_His answer was stressed _— _came through his teeth. I bit my bottom lip and waited for him to explain.  
He didn't._

_"Well..."_

_At this point I was growing very nervous. It didn't help that Edward turned more and more stressed by the second.  
"Emmett..." he had growled._

_"What did Emmett do?" I demanded._

_"Crossed the line."_

_His answer came out in a hiss, and his hands balled into tight fists._

_"He what?!"_

_"Yes, Bella," he snapped and I recoiled into the chair. He didn't seem to notice, and continued. "He crossed the line. By a half-mile."_

_"A half mile! What the hell was he doing?!"_

_"Him and Jasper were playing some game or something _— _Carlisle didn't go into specifics. Emmett got carried away _— _like always _— _and by the time Jasper finally got his attention, he was already too far in. Sam got a glimpse of them and declared war."_

_"Oh my...oh my God!" I yelled, laying my forehead on the wooden table. "Why does Emmett always have to do stupid things like this? Couldn't he just back off for once? Our wedding is in a week! How can he be so careless! Now somebody is going to get hurt...somebody might die..." I had trailed off, too upset to list all the reasons why I was mad and afraid. My eyes were filling up with tears _— _scared and angry tears._

_"Don't get mad at Emmett, Bella. It was a mistake."_

_"Yeah, don't get mad! So some teenage boy is going to get hurt...or die...or one of my future family members are going to get hurt..." I gulped. "Or...or die because of a mistake. That's a big mistake, Edward."_

_I've never gotten angry at Emmett before. I had thought it was impossible. I was being not to believe in that word anymore. Impossible._

_"When is the fight?" My voice broke on the last word._

_"Monday."_

_Monday. That was only two days away._

_"Edward, you're not going to fight are you? What if something happens to you?"_

_For the first time in a long time I was thankful that the wedding was so close. It was a good reason to get him to stay home _— _with me._

_"Bella..." he started, staring out at the rain. "This isn't like the previous fight _— _with the newborns. This is vampire versus werewolf. It's more dangerous. I can't let them fight without me this time. I have to fight."_

_My words were choked._

_"No, Edward. You...you can't!"_

_"I have to."_

_The words were cold. I buried my face in my hands and started sobbing._

_"Bella. Don't cry. It's going to be alright."_

_"Yes, everything is going to be fine. Nobody is going to die?"_

_He sighed._

_"Nobody is going to get hurt?"_

_Again, a sigh._

_"That's what I thought."_

_We didn't talk for a moment, he held me in his arms while I cried._

_"Carlie's coming home." He murmured._

_"I want to talk to Emmett."_

_"We'll see. How about I take you to Esme."_

_"Fine," I cried. Esme was the only one who would show not only sympathy for me, but for the werewolves._

* * *

"Bella? Bella?"

I shook my head and brought myself back to the present.

"Sorry, mom."

"Are you alright, Bella?" She asked, getting into her commando mode.

"Yes, mom. Sorry. I'm just tired."

"You should get some rest. I'll be there tomorrow."

"No!" I said, too loud. "I mean...you would be bored. I'm hardly home anymore. You'd be in the house all day with Charlie."

That immediately got her to stop short. It wasn't as if she didn't want to see Charlie, Renee just considered it weird. For once in my life, I was glad of it.

"How about Tuesday? Or Wednesday?"

"Well...now that you reminded me, the wedding _is _Saturday...I suppose I could stall a bit. Maybe buy a more suitable present."

"Mom, you did _not _get me a present."

She laughed.

"Ugh! I told you not too!"

"Bella Marie! It's a wedding. _Your _wedding. Of course I'm getting you a present."

"Awh, mom!" I whined as I heard the _ding-dong _of the front door.

"Who's that?" Renee asked.

"How did you hear that?" I laughed, getting off of the kitchen stool.

"Good ears."

"I'm not sure..." I admitted, balancing the phone in between my ear and shoulder, and peaking through the curtains. I saw what was there, but I could tell _who_. The door dinged again.

"Aren't you going to get that?"

"Can you hold on a second?" I asked her, starting to get sort of paranoid.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just hold on," I muttered, setting the phone down on the table.

I opened the window and stuck my head out.

"Hello," I said.

"Why are you at the window?"

I squinted my eyes and gasped with embarrassment.

"Hold on a sec," I yelled, closing the window and opening up the front door.

"Sorry. Hi, Seth."

"Hey, Bella."

We stood there for a second, awkwardness thick in the air, and I heard my mom talking from the phone.

"Er...you can...sit down or something." I offered, running to the phone.

"Mom?"

"Bella?"

"Yes. I gotta go. My friend's here."

"Bu —"

"Bye," I said, and hung up.

I turned around and Seth was on my kitchen stool, wrinkling his nose.

"What's up?" I asked. Seth never came to my house before.

"Where's Edward?"

"Why?" I asked quickly. Did he want to fight him himself or something?

"Relax. I just was to ask him something."

"Do you want me to deliver a message?"

"Naw. I should get going, actually."

"Wait! Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure..."

"Explain this entire mess to me! Why does Sam have to declare war! Can't he give them a warning? It's not like Emmett hurt anybody!"

Seth looked uncomfortable by the question, and swayed on the balls of his feet.

"Sam...Sam would love a fight. He's been looking for one every chance he got. If it wasn't for the Victoria problem before, when Emmett crossed the line, it would have been a war. I don't understand it myself."

I gulped. "Is Jacob still in Canada?"

"No...he came home yesterday. He didn't want me, well _us_, to tell you."

"Jacob's fighting?" I gasped.

"Er...yeah."

"Why?!" It was hard to swallow that I _wanted _Jacob to be missing. At least for the next few days.

"Bella, he has to. You think he would let us fight without him?"

I shook my head, feeling the tears coming back.

Why can't two types of persons get along? Why does everything eventually come down to a fight? Shouldn't we all be past this?

"I should go..." Seth said, standing up.

"'Kay."

"Bye, Bella. And...you can tell Edward that I said, 'hi'."

"I can?" I asked, feeling a smile creep up.

He bent down to so his head was at my level. "I wouldn't fight my friend, Bella."

I giggled and, unthinkingly, gave him a hug.

"Isn't Sam going to be mad that your not fighting?" I asked.

"He already knows. Of course he's mad."

"Thank you," I whispered, pulling out of the hug.

"No problem. See ya!"

"Bye, Seth!"

"Now why can't all werewolves be like that?" I complained to the wall.

It was hard to describe how relieved I was that Seth wasn't fighting. The mysterious friendship Edward and him had helped me. I was weak with relief.

* * *

**Roughly 200 hits on my last chapter ****— can those roughly 200 people review? Please?**


	10. Chapter 10 Jacob

"Bella, you have to swear to me that your not going to even think about escaping."

I sighed. Edward was leaving for the war, and Alice saw me stumbling around in the clearing, and told Edward on me. Now he was making me swear to him that I wasn't going to try anything funny. It added that much more stress to me. And annoyance - I was going to have to stay in my house for who-knows how long.

"I swear. Edward, please don't go!" I cried, throwing myself at him and wrapped my arms around his torso. "What if you don't come back?" I was sobbing now, but couldn't get control of myself.

"Bella, Bella. Shhh. I promise - no, I swear - I'll come back." He whispered into my hair.

"You can't promise that," I sobbed.

"_I _can."

Finality rang in the two words. He picked my chin up with his finger.

"Maybe you can sleep while I'm gone," he suggested, his eyes tightening.

"Yeah right."

"Did you know Jacob is fighting?" I asked, hugging him tighter.

"Yes. Seth told me."

"Oh."

He shot an anxious look out of the window. It looked like he nodded his head.

"You have to go?" I guessed, trying to get a grip on my emotions.

"Yes."

He pulled me up to his face - my feet weren't even touching the floor anymore - and kissed me fiercely. Too soon, he set me down.

"I'll be back, Bella. Remember, that."

"I love you, Edward. So much."

He kissed again.

"I love you too, Bella."

"Stay safe," he mumbled, right before running out of the door.

"Safe in Forks..." I muttered, throwing myself onto the couch.

* * *

I couldn't explain the pull. It was an inner pull. A pull deep in my soul.

_Stop, Bella. You swore to Edward._

_What if something's wrong_? I argued with myself.

_Doesn't really matter. You swore._

I sighed.

Something was wrong. Very wrong. I could feel it.

"Dammit," I muttered, grabbing my coat off of the hook.

I ran into my truck and sped down the road; for once wishing that I had a faster car.

I wasn't exactly sure _where _I was going. Just that I _had _to get there. I figured that the baseball clearing would be the best place to start - since I knew where that was. Sort of. The entire time I was driving, I was praying that Alice wouldn't see me.  
It took me a while to find the turn, but when I did, I hopped out of my truck and ran.

I didn't have to get far to find out what was causing me to break my promise.

It was just on the northern perimeter of the clearing.

Jacob was laying in the on his back, in human form.

"Jacob!" I screamed, running over to him.

I had to sit down when I saw the blood.

It was everywhere. Blood was trickling out of his ears, his nose, his mouth. His entire torso was filled with deep gashes and his left calf had a chunk of it gone from some bite.

"Jake! Jacob!" I cried, slapping his cheeks to wake him up.

His eyelids twitched, but didn't open.

"Bella..." he breathed, so low.

"Jacob!"

"Bella?"

The voice who called me wasn't Jacob, but Edward. He sounded angry - but I picked up more concern in his tone.

"Edward! Save him! Do something!" I cried, wrapping my jacket over his calf to try to stop the bleeding. It really was no use. My jacket wouldn't stay, and it just got wet and bloody.

I was in too much shock to be dizzy about the blood. It didn't bother me. All that mattered was Jacob right now.

"How did this happen?" I asked Edward.

He shrugged, and suddenly went rigid.

"Edward? What's wrong?" I asked, shaking his shoulder. He shrugged me off and his eyes shifted to Jacob.  
I looked at Jacob too, and gasped with relief when his eyes snap open.

I looked at Edward, but he was frowning, further intensing his gaze with Jacob.

"I can't let you do that..." Edward whispered, not breaking the stare.

"She deserves it..." Jacob whispered.

"Jacob...no," Edward choked out, looking pained.

"Please..." Jacob asked.

Edward suddenly looked determined.

I was confused by this all. The entire time their eyes never left each others and they were carrying on a conversation I couldn't follow.

Jacob's eyes suddenly closed and he stopped breathing.

"Thank you," Edward whispered to him.

"Jacob!" I screamed, throwing myself over his body.

"Come back." I cried. He couldn't die...not over some stupid war! Not so young! "Please. _Please _come _back_."

I sobbed and it started to rain. I couldn't bring myself to care that I was getting soaked in blood and water, or that I was freezing - dripping wet without a coat - or that I broke my promise to Edward and came here.

I just lost somebody I loved.

The pain was almost too much to bear. I started to cry harder.

In seconds I heard wolves howl in pain. I grimaced at the sound. The suddenly showed up next to me - in their human form - and Sam and Embry picked Jacob up.

I wanted to shout at them to give him back to me, but I realized that was silly. He could never come back to me.  
I watched in horror as Jacob slowly went out of my site, into the rain.

I buried my face in my hands and cried.

"Bella..." Edward whispered.

I slowly looked at him and froze with shock.

His eyes were green.

"Ed...Edward?" I breathed.

I felt a sense of pride towards Jacob as I realized what he had down.

He gave his humanity up for Edward - for me.

"Thank you," I whispered to the sky.

Suddenly Edward fainted.

* * *

**I hope my way of Edward returning human was original - I know _I _never read anything like that...so believe this is original. It hurt to have Jacob die, just so you all know...**

**Review please? With a Cullen on top?**


	11. Chapter 11 News

"Carlisle!" I yelled into the empty forest. They all had to know that the war was over — from what I saw, every werewolf walked away with Jacob.

The pain from losing Jacob was excruciating, but I had to put those feelings on hold for a moment.

"Car_lisle_!"

I looked at Edward, and it hit me.

Edward was human. As every bit. human as me.

I wouldn't have to leave Charlie or Renee or Angela...

Edward and I could be human together. We could have babies and grow old together; watching our grandchildren on a porch swing, holding hands.  
This sudden knowledge overwhelmed me. I laid next to him and placed my hand on his cheek.

"_Edward_," I breathed when I felt the warmth.

My hand left his cheek and traced his flawless lips. They parted under my fingers and I felt the warm breath. I then traced down to his chest - on his heart.

I started crying all over again when I felt the beats under my palm. I started whispering the song Gran taught me right before she died.  
_  
"As the music at the banquet  
As the wine before the meal  
As the firelight in the night  
So are you to me_

_As the ruby in the setting  
As the fruit upon the tree  
As the wind blows over the plains  
So are you to me_

_As the wind blows over the plains  
So are you to me"_

"Bella?"

My head snapped up to find Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie.

It took me a few seconds to gather my words. "I — it's Edward..."

"What?" Carlisle asked, concerned.

Once I said that Alice gasped in shock and disbelief. I looked up at her and she smiled at me in satisfaction.

The rest of the group looked confused, and Carlisle continued to ask questions.

"Bella, honey. What happened to Edward?"

I smiled faintly and took Edward's warm, unconscious hand.

"Come here," I whispered to Carlisle.

His face was confused, finally taking in Edward's form, but he knelt down next to me.

"You're not going to believe this," I said through my tears. I took Edward's hand and placed in on Carlisle's cheek.

"Oh," Carlisle gasped, immediately taking action.

Alice, who was jumping up and down the entire time, finally broke down and told everybody the good news.

"Don't you see? Edward is _human_!"

Esme gasped in disbelief.

"_Damn..._" Emmett said, shaking his head.

"What?" Rosalie shrieked in flagrant jealously.

Jasper's mouth opened in a perfect "o".

"How?" Rosalie demanded.

"You have to ask Bella that," Alice said, skipping over to my side and throwing an arm over my shoulder. I continued to look at Edward, who was still getting checked by Carlisle, who was checking his pulse.

"Well, Bella?" Esme spoke.

"Jacob." I said the name in reverence — I don't think I'll ever be able to say it without full respect ever again.

"The wolf?" Emmett questioned, rolling on the balls of his feet.

I looked up at the clouds. "Yeah. Jacob."

"How?" Alice asked — she looked annoyed that she didn't know the answer herself.

"He...he gave him his...his _humanity_." I whispered, resting my head on her shoulder. It was hard, cold and comforting.

"I'm sorry, Bella." Carlisle said. He seemed to have known how the other side of the story ended. Alice must have known, too, because she gave me a sympathetic look.

"That's alright, Carlisle, Alice. Thanks."

The rest of the group seemed to sense that I didn't want to talk about Jacob much. They faked interest, but each of their eyes held curiosity. I looked away from them all, back to Edward. I heard Alice explain to them.

"What are you doing?" I asked Carlisle — he had picked Edward up into his arms.

"I think it would be best if we got him in a warm bed —" he smirked " — something to eat, too. I imagine when he wakes up he'll be quite famished."

Emmett laughed hard at that, and Carlisle started to walk towards the road. Esme followed him, giving me a warm smile.

"Wait for me!" Alice called, grabbing Jasper's hand and skipping towards them.

"Us too!" Emmett yelled, taking Rose's hand also. I heard Rosalie mumble as they walked.

"Why does Edward get to be human? Do I need to find a stupid dog too?"

Emmett said something to her, and she shut up.

I laughed at them all and started walking.

"Wait for me!" I called, slightly laughing.

"Of course!" Alice yelled. She let go of Jasper and showed up next to me.

"Are you alright?" She asked, looking into my eyes.

I thought for a moment.

"Yes, Alice. I am."

"You're sure?"

Again, I thought.

"Yes. Positive."

"What's wrong then?"

I sighed. She probably already knew the answer — no point of lying.

"Do you think Edward would...would _want_ to be human. Won't he miss the speed...reading minds...being indestructible?"

Alice thought my question over, taking it as seriously as I meant it.

"I don't think he will miss it...well, maybe the speed," she giggled. "He always wanted to be human for you, Bella. I don't think he will be sorry he's not a vampire anymore."

I smiled, _trying _to make myself believe that.

"And not wanting to kill me all the time. You forgot that," I laughed.

"Yes, of course!"

"Alice..."

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"For what?" She asked, her eyebrows pulling down in confusion.

"For...for treating me like your sister."

"You _will _be my sister. In less than a week."

"I'm looking forward to that," I said, hugging her.

"Come on ladies!" I heard Emmett yell. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Want a ride?" She asked.

"Sure," I said, hopping on her back.

**Review please? If I get ... twenty ... I'll make the next chapter very very long. I swear. (:**


	12. Chapter 12 Awake

I stared down at Edward.

Part of me was elated with joy, but the other, more dominant, part of me was worried and scared.

Worried because I wasn't entirely convinced, despite what Alice said, that Edward was going to handle being human well. No more speed, no more knowing what people are thinking, being invincible...

Scared because I knew that this was going to get a response to the other vampires in the world. Vampires like the Volturi. Did they know that converting for vampire to human was possible? Would we be in trouble because of this revelation?

I let a few tears escape from my eyes. I wasn't sure what I was crying about. Happiness? Or was it mere scared and worried tears?

I was sitting on the extreme edge of the bed, too afraid to shake the bed and disturb Edward. Oh how I wanted to reach over to him. Smooth my hand over his chest to feel that beating heart. Cuddle up next to his warm body. Kiss him without holding back. Have him hold mewithout holding himself back.

I wanted it all. So bad. It wasn't until now that I realized that a small part of me always _wanted _Edward to be human. My subconscious had to of accepted that that would be impossible, so it never crossed my mind.

Now, though...

"Only a few minutes, and Edward will wake up."

I slowly turned my head to the left, where Alice murmured the news.

Her face held no amount of emotion, and that unsettled me. Was Edward going to retaliate to this life, and she was trying to keep me from freaking out? I wanted to ask her what was going to happen, but I felt calming waves flow throughout my body; as much as I wanted to worry, I could not. Jasper must of still felt the uneasiness, and he laid his hand on my shoulder. The calming intensified.

I turned to look at the faces that were already my family.

Carlisle was smiling. He was obviously happy with the way Edward's body was reacting to the change. That comforted me. Some.

Esme looked pained and anxious - the face that someone as motherly as Esme was expected to wear.

Rosalie's face was unreadable to me. It seemed like a dozen emotions were all painted on her breathtakingly beautiful face. Happiness, sadness, jealousy, scared, concern. There were many more, but I couldn't make them out.

Jasper's face was calm. It looked like he was trying hard to keep that face. I fleetingly wondered why he wasn't calming his family with his powers. The questioning thought didn't last long, though, and I quickly moved on.

Emmett wasn't his usual self. He was actually pacing. I've never seen him like this. Stressed out, I mean. He was usually so easygoing and buoyant. His actions were the most unnerving.

I winced, turning back to Edward.

His breathing was increasing. It was no longer the slow breaths that sleep brought. I looked at Alice. She seemed to read the question on my face - _is he waking up? _- and she shook her head.

"Not yet," she mouthed.

I sighed and began thinking of worse possible scenarios.

The worst thing, I decided, was that Edward completely objected to this life. The worst would be that he got turned back into an immortal, and, of course I would follow him in suit.

Okay, I thought. So the worst thing that would happen is that everything went back to exactly like it was before.

"It's time," Alice whispered.

I slowly started to lean over, eager to see those green eyes again. The last time I saw them I nearly fainted myself. His eyelids fluttered, followed by his breathing increasing.

"Edward," I whispered, surprised that my voice cracked with thick emotion.

"Bella," he breathed, his eyes still closed. I was surprised that his voice was hoarse, something I've never heard when he was a vampire. I liked it. Much more than I should have.

"I'm right here," I said, moving over on the bed so I was closer to him. I hoped it would give him enough assurance, so he would open his eyes.

It worked.

Slowly his eyelids opened, revealing his eyes.

They were much more beautiful than I remembered. Did they intensify, or did I merely forget how incredibly green they were?

We stared into each others eyes for an immeasurable amount of time. In case he returned to a vampire again, I wanted to study them.

The were boarded in a dark green, slowly growing lighter as it traveled to his pupil. They had gold flecks randomly placed - something I hadn't noticed before.

Very slowly he smiled crookedly. I smiled back in response.

His arms wrapped around my waist, and started to pull me on top of him. He was very weak, so I helped him by using the mattress to lessen my weight. It was awkward at first, he looked like he was in pain, but he pulled through and smiled at me again.  
He didn't break his gaze as he began to trace my lips with his index finger. I loved it. It was warm and soft. Human.

Then his fingers knotted in my hair.

Our lips met and it was no different than our previous kisses. His lips were gently and tentative. I was content with that, I wanted him to be sure of himself before he tried something new. Almost immediately as I thought that, though, he began to deepen the kiss, slowly touching his tongue to mine. I was shocked at first - the feeling coursed throughout my body - but it didn't last long. I tangled my hands in his bronze hair and joined him. This was so knew - the way he was kissing me. I felt my breathing grow uneven as his tongue was exploring mine. I felt a thrill of joy when his breath began to become ragged also.

Finally, after all this time of being careful, we kissed without boundaries. The feeling throughout my body was unexplainable. Sheer joy.

I turned to look at the Cullens. I had forgotten they were there, and began to blush at the thought of them watching Edward and I making out. To my relieved surprise, though, nobody was in the room. They must have left to give us some privacy.

"Alice must have told them to leave," he murmured, probably guessing my thoughts. He was pensive, and I wondered what he was thinking about.

"Bella, I'm sorry," he finally blurted.

I looked at him, shocked. His eyes were ancient with their sadness, and the expression broke my heart.

"For what?" I demanded. I hated the look that overtook his beautiful face.

"For this," he said, gesturing to his body.

"How do you mean?" I whispered, stroking the pad of my thumb across his cheek. I couldn't get enough of the warmth.  
"Taking Jacob Black from you. Taking away the choice of me turning you into an immortal. Takin -"

I cut him off. "Don't feel guilty about Jacob Black. I'm glad he went out with such a noble act. And, Edward," I softly laughed. "I wouldn't want to be an immortal without you. Unless...unless _you _want to be an immortal again. I'm sure Carlisle won't mind..."

He held a finger to my lips.

"You think I would want to become an immortal again? When we have a chance to be human together?" He shook his head and I felt tears building up in my eyes. "Bella. It's something I've wanted since the day I met you. I've always seen the visions, but never a vision that it could become reality. That it could become _us_." He shook his head, and his voice was becoming hoarse again. "I saw us sitting together, aged and watching our grandchildren. I saw you _bearing _children. I saw _me _being that man. The man who could _give_ you children. I saw it, but never, until now, _felt _it. _Felt _like it could really happen." He stopped to swallow. "Bella, I want it bad."

Tears were now overflowing from my eyes. I never knew he wanted that. His declaration was exactly what I needed to hear. Yes. We can be human together.

"Edward," I cried. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

He looked confused; his eyebrows pulled down in confusion. "Mind what?"

"Mind being immortal. Mind being 'slow'. Mind don't knowing what people are thinking. Mind everything that you can't do anymore?"

His arms tightened around my waist.

"I'll admit, it will take some getting used to. It's not enough to make me want to become a vampire again, though. It's true, I'll lose some things." He smiled. "But Bella. Think of what we'll _gain_. Are you sure _you _don't want me to become a vampire again?"

I shook my head. "No...I was hoping you would want to stay like this." I confessed.

He slowly closed his eyes and smiled. "I was hoping you would want me to."

I laughed through my tears.

"I love you so much, Edward."

I moved my position so that I was curled beside him and his chest against my back. I took his hand and held it firmly, pressing it to my lips.

"I love you, Bella."

First the first time since I met Edward, we fell asleep next to each other.

Sometimes it was the things everybody that takes for granted that means the most.

It was the following morning when I woke up. It was sunny out - also the day of the funeral. I was grateful that Edward could come with me. If he woke up, that was. I didn't understand how he could be so tired. He slept so much already.

_He's been without sleep for over a hundred years, Bella. Cut him some slack._

I almost chuckled at my own thoughts.

I was making Edward breakfast. I wanted to make it good; after all, he hasn't eaten for a while. A _long _while.

I cracked the eggs and poured them into a pan. In it I mixed in ham and bacon.

I smiled to myself as I found a tray and started setting it up. I was thoroughly enjoying my role of making him breakfast in bed. I slipped the omelet onto a plate and put a spring of mint on the side. I also had made Belgian waffles, so I added another plate with that. A bowl of strawberries went on the left and orange juice went on the right.

"Perfect," I mumbled, grabbing the tray.

I had to concentrate on not tripping and enormously relaxed when I made it in front of the bedroom door.

I opened the door and saw Edward laying on the bed, looking out of the window. Good. He's up.

"Good morning," I said, exaggerating the words so they sounded like a mother waking up her three-year-old.

He chuckled.

"How did you sleep?" I asked as I set the tray down on his lap.

"Good I suppose."

I smiled warmly at him. He was staring at the food that it was an alien.

"Eat," I ordered, worrying that I was invading his space or something...he just seemed so...tentative and shy. I decided that I would go home to get done for the funeral.

Charlie! How could I of forgotten to call him? He has to be so depressed over the news of Jacob. He has to be so mad at me for not even coming home last night. I instantly felt a knot begin at the pit on my stomach.

"Edward, will you be alright for an hour or two? Esme and Carlisle are here..." I trailed off, starting to wonder how this was going to work out.

"I'll be fine."

His tone was hollow and empty, but I had to get home.

"Dad?" I called when I walked through the threshold.

"Yeah, Bells?"

His voice came from the living room. It didn't sound depressed, but yet it didn't sound thrilled.

"Are you alright?" I asked, surprising myself when I impulsively gave him a hug.

"Are you?" He asked

"Yes," I said. I knew he was pertaining to Jake.

Amazingly, I _was _okay. I knew Jacob wouldn't have wanted me to sulk around - especially when he gave his life up _for _me. If anything I was still radiating with pride for him.

"I'm sorry," Charlie mumbled, gruff.

"That's alright. Sorry I stayed out all night..."

"Cullen's?" He asked, his voice calm but he stood up straighter and tenser.

"Yes," I admitted, grimacing.

"Bella," he started, shaking his head. "You didn't...uh, um..." he cleared his throat and started to look embarrassed. I knew what was coming. "_Do_ anything?"

"No," I muttered.

He looked like he was having trouble finishing his words. "That's alright then. It was a, uh, off day."

I nodded; he had no idea.

"I'm going to go get ready."

I was the one chosen to speak about Jacob. I was stressing about it - getting up in front of people obviously wasn't one of my talents - but once I stepped behind the microphone I got a sudden burst of courage.

I hadn't of prepared notes, I had forgotten, but suddenly I knew exactly what to say.

"My friend Jacob." I started, glancing at the casket. "Actually, it's more like my _best friend _Jacob." I smiled weakly, still confident.

"My father, Charlie, was best friends with Jake's dad, Billy, so we kind of always knew each other." I stopped to swallow. "When I first moved to Forks I went to a party at the beach with some of my friend from school. That was when Jacob and I first talked since we were kids. He was so warm. Smiling constantly. I knew from there that we would be good friends. I mean, how could you not be friends with someone so friendly and warm?"

My emotions started building up and I had to take a minute to get them in order. When I began talking again my voice was hoarse and cracking.

"The following year something to me. Something that left me completely broken." I quickly glanced at Edward's pained face and continued. "Jacob was such a good friend at that time. He stitched me up and helped me along. I kind of regret never being able to fully pay him back. He never asked for that, of course. Although, I do recall trading a lifetime of servitude for a box of conversation hearts one Valentine's Day."

I stopped to let a few people chuckle through their tears.

"And then I was better. My problem no longer was a problem and I was healed. I owe my sanity to Jacob. That was when a confusing time came up. I found out that Jacob was much more than a friend and I had to break his heart..." That was when I finally lost it. I talked through sobs. "I'm sorry Jacob."

Edward came up to me and held me. I only needed his support for a second, then I continued, holding his hand.

"I owe so much to Jacob. I'll try my best to defend his name...it's all I can do now."

I stood up straighter and looked at the casket.

"On behalf of everyone, I love you Jake."

* * *

**Review please? I really wanted to make this good and long! (I swore, remember?)**


	13. Chapter 13 Author's Note

Sorry that this isn't a chapter. Before I do the next chapter I need to ask you guys something.

On August 2nd - 15 days away!! - when Breaking Dawn comes out and everybody is off the computer and in your rooms reading it I want to know if this story is still going to intrest you when your done reading it.

Since this is a version of Breaking Dawn, I want to see if everybody is still going to like it/ read it.

If I get a lot of people who say no then I'm going to end the story at the wedding...

_but _

if people would still want me to continue I will probably do a sequel to it and everything...

What do you say?

Yes

or

No?

Thanks, I'll update soon!

xoxo


	14. Chapter 14 Lunch

**Sorry I haven't updated in over a week. Breaking Dawn has me so excited that I'd been having a hard time focusing...well, on a lighter note:**

SATURDAY IS AUGUST 2!!

Oh, yeah, in case you guys didn't notice, August 1st is: Twilight, then it's a new moon that night, then an eclipse, and then the morning is a breaking dawn. Major coincidence? haha! I think not!

hahhaha, alright! Continuing:  


"What is this?"

It was the following day and I had made Edward a special lunch. I laughed at his confused and somewhat disgusted expression. Human food was still mildly repulsive to him. I had came over the to Cullen's around ten to start his lunch

"It's tacos," I answered. "It's ground beef, tomatoes, cheese, lettuce and sour cream inside the crunchy taco shell."

He stared at me with a blank look on his face.

He had woken up at twelve thirty, the exact time I had finished his food, so he was a bit disoriented. It was amazingly humorous to watch.

I still couldn't get over how cute he looked when he woke up. His bronze hair was completely disheveled and his pajama bottoms where low on his hips, a pleasant side effect of a restless sleep, exposing the tip of his boxers. He didn't wear a shirt to bed, so that was a pleasant thing to see, also.

"Just try it." I said. "Don't be a baby," I teased. early. He threw me a look.

"Don't _make _me come over there and feed you myself," I continued, reaching for the taco shell.

His arms formed shackles around my ankles. This time, though, I could shrug away from his hold on me. He looked at me with a faux mask of anger and started to attack me. I got up from my chair and ran around the large kitchen.

"Ohhh, I'm scared," I said, sarcastic.

"You better be," he said back, suddenly grabbing my shirt. He held on until I made my way into the living room, where I finally collapsed onto the thick white carpet. He sat on me, his hands pinning my arms onto the floor. He looked at me with a mischievous look.  
I knew that look. That was the same look my dad gave me when I was a kid.

"You wouldn't dare," I said in a low and - hopefully - menacing voice.

"No?" He asked.

I screamed when his war m fingers came in contact with my skin.

"Stop it!" I screamed as he tickled me.

"Or what?" He laughed. He was enjoying himself.

"Or I'll tickle you!" I threatened through my giggling screams.

"I'll only stop on one condition."

"What?"

"You don't cook me tacos anymore."

I laughed harder, surprised by his condition.

"Sure!" I agreed. I breathed a sigh of relief when he stopped tickling me.

He got off of me and laid down on his stomach, tracing patterns with his fingers on the inside of my elbow.

"That was surprisingly enjoyable," he mused, throwing a grin toward me.

"Maybe for _you_," I amended.

"Well, maybe not for you." He agreed, then suddenly turned serious. "I...I didn't hurt you did I?"

I smiled warmly. "Not at all."

He nodded and his lips twitched, suddenly breaking into a virtuous smirk. "Not at all," he repeated in a low whisper.

I stroked his cheek with my finger and he looked up from me from his long, dark eyelashes.

"I love you, Edward...and...I want to get married to you. Not for any reason except that I love you. I love you so much."

He squeezed his eyes shut and pressed on them with his thumb and pointer finger. "Bella..." He said, his voice faintly muffled by his hand. "I really wanted to hear that."

He looked up at me with misty eyes and I started to cry myself.

"I love you, Bella."

He kissed me fiercely. He fixed himself so he was on top of me, and his hands was welded to my neck and the small of my back, pressing me still closer to him. My fingers were knotted in his hair.

"God, I love you," he repeated, his voice low and rough.

I smiled under his lips.

"God," I breathed, agreeing with him

The kiss deepened and I got a bit into it. Emotion suddenly coursing through me. My shaky fingers started to unbutton his blue shirt. After I got the first one undone, he took hold of my hands.

"A few more days, Bella. Be patient."

"Would you two get a room?"

Edward groaned, rolling off of me, back to the floor. He was still holding my hand.

I blushed.

"Shut up, Emmett," Edward growled.

Emmett laughed and walked closer to us.

"I'm just glad I came in when I did. God knows _what _could have happened if I hadn't of walked in just now." Emmett continued, causing me to blush deeper. I saw Edward look at me, and I looked back. His voice held a thick blanket of some emotion I couldn't recognize. He quickly looked away. My eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

Alice skipped in next, holding a huge grin on her face.

Edward and I exchanged a confused look, then looked back to Alice.

"I know that smile, Alice," Edward teased. I heard the burning curiosity behind his tone. "What did you see?"

Alice laughed chime bells. "Oh, Edward! This is great! I can think of it all I want and you won't know a thing!"

Edward pursed his lips, obviously not appreciating Alice's teasing.

"So you won't tell us?" He clarified.

"Precisely."

Edward rolled his eyes as Alice danced out of the room.

"Well then…" I mumbled.

**Guys, I am soooo sorry this isn't very long. I'm writing the next chapter as you reading this. Review, please.**


	15. Chapter 15 Parties

_I forgot to mention this in the last chapter: I'm continuing the story. I will probably end this one soon after the wedding, and then start on a sequel right away. This might be the last update until Breaking Dawn comes out...and until I read it through I probably won't update. (I'm trying to limit myself to four chapters a day. hahah! I'm all talk. I just really want it to last me at least a week.) But, who knows? I'm in the writing mood so I'll probably update later this week. I hope, at least. I would like to do the wedding before I read the scene in Breaking Dawn, because after I read it, it might change how I write it...ya know? Alright, I blabbered on enough. Keep in mind Bella and Edward's wedding is Saturday, in case you forgot...whoa, wait. Saturday is August second! Wow! I didn't even plan that! Alright, here we go:_

Alright, I lied. ONE more thing, I borrowed the following line from Stephenie Meyer's quote of the day, for Breaking Dawn. I don't own it, it just makes for a good conversation. I only slightly altered the words.

I'm serious now. I'm done. I mean it!

Enjoy!  


"Jasper? How do vampires plan their brother's bachelor parties? You not taking him to a strip club, are you?"

It was Thursday, A.K.A., Edward's bachelor party. I've been asking Jasper and Emmett questions throughout the entire day. And giving them rules, of course.

Jasper chuckled at I felt a wave of relaxation wash over me.

"Don't worry, Bella. No strippers."

I nodded, biting my thumbnail.

"I want him back by eleven. Sharp."

Jasper threw me an exasperated look. Emmett walked in at that point, and his booming laughter was deafening.  
"You already sound like a wife." He said. It was definitely an insult. "Poor Edward," he continued.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"What did you just say, Emmett?" Rosalie yelled from on top of the stairs.

Emmett grimaced.

"I was just kidding, honey. Life is different for us."

"Mhmmmm," Rosalie murmured, retreating back to her room.

I laughed at Emmett's expression, and turned back to Jasper.

"No girls in skimpy clothing." I continued, running over the list in my head. "No hookers. The last thing I need is a girl in her underwear coming onto Edward." I grimaced, forcing the image out of my head.

"Bella!" Jasper laughed. "_Really!_ Do you really think Edward would let somebody _do _that?"

I shook my head. "No, but he doesn't exactly have vampire strength anymore...he couldn't really throw her off if she was determined."

"Don't worry." Emmett chimed in. "If any girl comes onto Edward, I will take her off of him and sacrifice myself as her new boy toy."

"Emmett!" Rosalie hissed.

"I was kidding, Rose."

"You're in trouble," Jasper informed him, probably feeling the hostility rolling off of Rosalie.

Emmett cursed and slowly made his way up the stairs. It was amazing. Even a male vampire is afraid of their girl when they are mad at them. Even somebody like Emmett. I shook my head with humor.

"Where _are _you taking him then?" I asked the blonde vampire.

"Bella, you know the rules."

"Ummm, your not aloud to see the bride in her dress until she walks down the aisle?" I guessed.

"No. The _other _rule. The bachelor party location is entirely confidential to the wife-to-be. Unless, of course, you care that much that you ask him _after _the matter."

I shook my head, giving up.

"Eleven." I repeated.

"Sure thing, Bella," Jasper replied in a voice that clearly implied that Edward wouldn't be home anywhere _close _to eleven.

**  
**_ XXXXXXXXXX  
_

** Emmett's Point of View.**

I winked at Jasper, who was holding a blindfold to Edward's now-green eyes. I felt a quick pang of jealousy. Edward was the only one out of all of us to get married human. The only one who would be able to reproduce and watch his kids reproduce. I didn't get jealous often _at all_. I brushed it off, determined to make this a fun and memorable party for Edward's last night out before he was married. After all, he was my favorite brother.

Jasper tore the blindfold off of Edward and exposed his eyes to the scene in front of him.

There wasn't a lot of guys there. Ben, Charlie, Carlisle, Jasper and I, and a few guys from the clan in Denali. We took Edward to a night club that we rented for the night, so we had it all to ourselves. We mostly did that for Bella's sake. She was so nervous about women in too much make-up and tiny clothing that she didn't want Edward anywhere near them for his party. I agreed simply because she was my sister. At least, she would be come Saturday. I already considered her a part of the family, and I loved her. Though I wish she could understand that Edward would never do anything to hurt her. I also wish should would understand that she was just as beautiful as an angel. As her "big brother" it bugged me when she didn't think of herself as anything.

Music was blasting in the background.

"Oh my God!" I heard Edward yell.

I laughed and ran to him, at a human pace, of course.

I grabbed a hat off of the table and put it on Edward's head. It read: _My last night out!_. I also threw Mardi Gras bead necklaces around his neck.

Edward grabbed the hat off, read it, laughed, and placed it back on his head.

_XXXXXXXXXX_

**Bella's Point of View.__**

I drove my '53 Chevy truck to my house. It was only eight o' clock at night, and Charlie wouldn't be home till late. Even Charlie didn't tell me where the party was being held. I sighed and pulled into the driveway.

I would like to have been hanging out at the Cullen's tonight, to keep my mind off of Edward's party, but Esme, Alice, and Rosalie were all going hunting tonight. I was stuck in my house, all alone.

I grabbed the key from it's hiding place and unlocked my door.

"Surprise!"

I shrieked, jumping back. I flicked on my lights and blushed.

Every girl I knew was there. Alice, Angela, Jessica, Alice, Esme, Rosalie, even Renee.

"Mom!" I said, throwing my arms around her. "I can't believe this!"

Renee laughed and hugged me back. "Don't blame me. This was all Alice."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course."

"It's your bachelorette party!" Alice squealed.

Indeed, it was a party. My house was transformed into pink-land. The furniture was covered with pink cloths, there were pink roses, my table was covered in a white silk table cloth, the ceiling was covered in pink balloons and pink streamers. Needless to say, it was a very elegant bachelorette party.

A party. I normally would freak out about something like this, but tonight I embraced it. It was the last time I would be with my friends unmarried. I found myself letting go.

"Hi," I yelled to everybody.

_XXXXXXXXXX_

**Emmett's Point of View**

It was great to see Edward relax and have fun. He was having a great night. Everybody was.

It was one in the morning, and we were getting ready to have one more activity before we left.

I gestured to the DJ to stop playing music, and I nodded to Jasper as he took the mike.

"We are about to close the night," Jasper announced. "But we have one more thing for Edward."

I laughed, looking at Edward, who wore a confused expression on his face.

"Pin the tail on the donkey!"

Edward howled at that one. He was holding his torso and bending over. I think he had one too many drinks, I thought with concern. It was good thing Charlie wasn't paying much attention to Edward being underage. I laughed privately to myself. Underage.

Charlie came over, it was good to see he was getting along with Edward, and tied a blindfold around Edwards eyes. He then spun him around and handed him a tail.

After Edward stopped spinning he started walking. He was walking left when he was facing the donkey. The guys, including me, were yelling.

"The other way?" Edward yelled, turning.

I laughed and watched as Edward reached forward, finally pinning the tail on the donkey. Or the leg.

"Boo! Boooo" I yelled at him. He took off the blindfold and laughed. Again.

_XXXXXXXXXX_

**Bella's Point of View**

My bachelorette party lasted until twelve. Alice already had everything picked up.

It was very nice. I didn't have much to drink, though Alice forced me to drink a glass of wine. Renee gave me a stern look as she caught me, but she blew it off, taking a glass herself.

Rosalie was surprisingly enjoyable. She didn't talk much, but she laughed and smiled, which is better than glaring.

I invited Renee to stay overnight, but she declined, leaving about an hour ago to check into a hotel. I didn't push her to stay, it would be weird for her to stay at her ex-husband's house overnight.

Now Alice, me, and Rosalie (In the order), where sitting on my sofa, watching TV. My head was resting on Alice's shoulder. I was dog-tired, but I refused to go asleep until Edward was home. Or at least Charlie, so I can ask him questions.

_XXXXXXXXXX_

**Edward's Point of View__**

Emmett was driving me home in his huge Jeep. I was anxious to see Bella. I felt guilty for having a good time without her, and I was glad I was finally aloud to see her.

Charlie was still at the night club, helping the rest of the guys clean up, so I could stay with Bella for a while. That was what I missed about being a vampire. Since I turned back I haven't stayed in Bella's room. It was too risky. I couldn't hear Charlie or his thoughts, and I couldn't get through her window anymore. I was anxious for Saturday, when we could live together without being on constant alert.

Emmett stopped the car on the street and I hopped out, running to the front door. I missed the speed I used to have. I wouldn't trade back, though. Not for anything.

I knew where the key to the door was, and I unlocked the door. I chuckled to myself when I saw the scene in front of me.

Alice, Rosalie, and Bella were sprawled across the couch. Bella was asleep on Alice's lap and Alice and Rosalie were carrying on a conversation. It was too low and too fast for me to understand any of it. That bugged me.

"And now back to the Jungle Book. On Disney Channel!" A woman's voice came over the TV. I flicked it off and glared at my sisters.

"What are you two doing here?" I whispered, cautious not to wake Bella up.

"I threw Bella a bachelorette party!" Alice informed me. She then teased me. "See! You didn't know that, did you? Ha! You didn't even know!"

I ignored her.

"Can I put Bella to bed, now?"

"Sure," Alice said, handing me to her.

Of course, she wasn't as light as she used to feel. I still had no trouble carrying her, nonetheless.

"Thanks Alice. Rose." I wanted to thank them for throwing Bella a party. I can't believe I hadn't of thought of it!

"You're welcome," Rosalie replied, slipping out of the door.

"I said your welcome in my mind," Alice said.

"Goodnight, Alice," I said sternly. She left in a flash.

I rolled my eyes. Tomorrow's dress rehearsal was going to be a blast with those two.  
****

haha! I enjoyed this so much! Review please!


	16. Chapter 16 Rehearsal Dinner

**Bella's Point of View**.

I stared at myself in the mirror. Alice dolled me up all afternoon.

For the rehearsal dinner I was wearing an elegant black dress. It showed some cleavage, which I was completely against, but Alice threw it on me anyways. Of course, she styled my hair also. It was in loose ringlets, and she pulled just a chunk of my hair back, with a diamond butterfly barrette. It wasn't my style _at all_, but I decided to let Alice have her fun. My makeup was just mascara, a bit of black eyeliner, some blush and a very light pink lip gloss. I would never admit it to her, but I secretly liked it. It made me feel special.

Charlie was already gone, so I was home alone. Edward was going to pick me up in a limo, and the rest of the Cullen's were probably already gone.

I looked out of my window, and saw a long black car slowly approach my house. I sighed and looked at my shoes. I had wanted to _kill_ Alice when she came home with strappy black heels. They had a three and a half in heel. My wearing them was suicidal. I put up a fight with Alice, telling her that I was _not_, absolutely_ not_, wearing them.

I grabbed the shoes and ran down the stairs in my bare feet.

Yeah. Alice pulled a guilt trip. I can't believe I'm going to risk my life for a pair of dumb shoes, just because they went with my outfit. I out to the front door and, supporting myself on the door frame, slipped my feet into the shoes.

The knock on the door made me jump. Not fall, though. Hallelujah.

I sighed and opened up the door.

I gasped. Edward looked so nice. He was wearing black dress pants, and a white dress shirt with a plain black tie. His bronze hair was still wet from a shower. He smelt like cologne and his personal, intoxicating scent. My head whirled, but I quickly composed myself. I looked up at his warm, green eyes.

"You look handsome," I complimented, giving him a hug around the waist.

He laughed, wrapping his arms around me.

"Thank you. Let me see you," he demanded, shrugging out of the hug and stepping back to get a better look at me. I blushed. His eyes roamed over my styled hair, made up face, exposed cleavage, actually, he spent more time there than anything else. I blushed deeper and crossed my arms around my chest. He looked up at me with an impish smile and continued down. He lifted and eyebrow at me when he saw my shoes.

I raised my hands up, palm forward.

"Alice," I explained.

"Hmmm. Would you like to go now?"

I shrugged and took his hand. I managed to get to the limo without tripping, but I didn't congratulate myself, considering that the walk to the limo was only a few steps. Nothing compared to what I'll be facing later.

It felt awkward in the limo. I wasn't sure if there were things you weren't aloud to do in a limo, that you were aloud in a car. Talking, for one. I kept quiet. Edward finally laughed.

"Are you nervous?" He asked me, wrapping his arm around my waist and scooting me closer to him.

"No," I lied. He looked at me doubtfully. "Alright," I conceded. "A bit. It's mostly the shoes."

Edward rolled his emerald eyes. "Don't wear them, then. People won't mind if you walk barefoot."

"Alice would."

He made a face. "Alice..."

_  
XXXXXXXXX_

We first made a stop at the beach, where we would actually be getting married.

Tomorrow.

As I was practicing walking down the aisle, (I would like to mention that I wasn't wearing heels. Alice gave me a look, but I brushed it off), it suddenly hit me. It was weird. How does something as important as getting married, only hit you the day before?

I was all but hyperventilating. Tomorrow the empty white seats would be filled with everybody I know. I would no longer be a miss. Tomorrow I am officially a misses.

I wasn't regretting anything. I was hyperventilating because of the shock that I _liked _it. I liked that everybody can see me marry the most beautiful on the face on the earth. I liked that Edward would be mine. I liked that we would be bound together in an unbreakable bond.

Edward and I practiced our vowels and my bridesmaids, Alice, Rosalie, Angela and Jessica, all learned where they walked and stood. I was relieved when the practicing was finally done, and we could eat. I was _starving_.

Carlisle and Esme threw the dinner. We were having it at the Lodge. They rented it out for the night, and they totally transformed it. The tables were covered in white table cloths, and the entire restaurant looked very elegant.

Dinner went by smoothly. Both families got aloud great, which was a relief. Esme and Renee talked all night, along with Carlisle and Charlie.

Carlisle stood up to do a toast.

"I would like to congratulate these two on their big day tomorrow. Bella, I truly love you and am thrilled that you are my soon-to-be daughter-in-law." His honey voice echoed in the room, making it all the more pretty. "Congratulations and I am extremely proud of everything you two have accomplished."

We raised our glasses, those of us "underage" had ginger ale, and took a drink. I couldn't stop laughing when I saw Edward's face when he tasted it. The Cullen's kept their disgust hidden, though I'm sure it was there.

At the end of the night I was exhausted. I said goodbye to Edward till tomorrow at eleven, when I will walk down the aisle.

I got under the covers and fell into a deep sleep. My last night in bed alone.

**  
_I hoped you liked that! Sorry it was sort of short, but I'm not sure how long I can make a rehearsal dinner. I have to go now, The Secret Life of the American Teenage is on soon, and I want to get a shower._**

Review please! I'll update once more with the wedding scene before Breaking Dawn. Then my life will be dedicated to Breaking Dawn. Haha! Who else is going to the Midnight Release party? Me and my cousin are. We made shirts that had Some say the world will end in Fire, Some say in Ice. haha! I love that quote!

Alright! 3 days!

Review!

**P.S., the shoes and dress are in my profile.**


	17. Chapter 17 Wedding

_I wrote this all in one day. Today. Wow. I'm so happy I made my deadline! I can not wait for tonight! WHOO! Finally! I'm so excited! _

_Enjoy!_

I was in the bride's room (actually, it was just somebody's bedroom. One of Charlie's friends allowed us to use her house to get ready for the wedding. Her house was right at the beach, so it was convenient.), getting my makeup done by Alice. Again.

She had my hair in a bun-like style. She curled my hair and placed each one elegantly in it's place. She left a strand hang free, curled and perfect.

My makeup was very pretty, also. I had light pink eye shadow, mascara, blush, light pink lip gloss, and very natural looking brown eyeliner.

When Alice had turned me around, to let me look at my reflection, I almost cried. I looked beautiful. It was the first time I have really _thought _that about myself.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I squealed to Alice.

All of my bridesmaids walked into my room at that point, dressed and ready. I looked down at my white robe, blushing slightly.

Alice and Rosalie looked perfect in their bridesmaid dresses. The dark color perfectly complimented their skin color, which I was happy about, since that was the reason I picked the color. Angela and Jessica looked beautiful, also. Their makeup and hair looked professional, so I could only guess which of my future family members dolled them up…

They started a conversation of something that didn't interest me. I trailed to the window, and pulled the curtain back, so I could look out.

All of the seats were taken. That made me nervous. There had to20have been over one hundred seats…

My eyes trailed to the person that mattered most today. Edward. I slowly smiled when I saw him. He was talking to his groomsmen, Jasper, Ben, Emmett – Emmett was his best man – and his friend, Peter, from the clan in Denali.

I shook my head with humor as I saw the huge structure that would surround Ed ward and I. Alice had placed a huge arch, in the path of the sun, so it wouldn't glint on the vampires. The arch was beautiful. It was white, and there were dark green vines twisting around it, with pink, purple, and orange flowers placed randomly.

"Bella?"

I turned at the voice. It was my mom.

"Hi mom!"

We hugged and I looked over her. Her mom-of-the-bride's dress was a very light pink, and hung on her shoulders. It complimented her figure perfectly.

"I was wondering if you needed help with your dress…"

I nodded, grabbing the dress from the bed.

Renee was blabbering nonsense as she fastened the countless buttons. She seemed like she was trying to stay away from a certain subject or something. She definitely had something to tell me.

"Well, I'm glad Phil is here," I commented.

"Yes, well…I have something to tell you."

I nodded and she finished the last button.

"Look at yourself," she murmured, grabbing hold of my shoulders and steering me to the full-length mirror.

Of course, I've already seen myself in the dress. Still, when I looked in the mirror my breath caught.

"You look beautiful," Renee said, kissing my cheek.

I nodded slowly. I wasn't missing the fact that Renee was trying to distract me.

"What did you want to tell me?" I asked, pretending to inspect one of my perfectly French-manicured fingers.

"Bella…" she took in a deep breath. "Bella, I'm going to have a baby!"

I blinked, shocked. My eyes instinctively traveled down to her stomach. Only now did I realize that the dress was loose in the stomach, and the small bump.

"Mom! Congratulations!" I gave Renee a hug. "How long are you?"

"Two and a half months. Phil and I have been talking about have a baby together, and it finally happened!"

I nodded, blocking out unnecessary images from my mind.

"I'm going to be a sister!" I squealed.

Renee nodded, looking beyond pleased that I was taking the news so well. I really was happy for her. Maybe this would even settle Renee down a little…

Alice popped her head in at that time.

"We are about to start." She whispered, then winked at me.

"Well, then." Renee muttered. "I better get out there, then. See you, Bella. Break a leg."

I laughed. "Don't worry. I probably will."

Renee shook her head as she left.

I took Alice's hand as she led me to my spot. She handed me a bouquet of white lilies and took her place in line ahead of me.

I took several deep breaths as the music started and one by one each of my bridesmaids walked down the aisle.

I closed my eyes when Alice, my maid of honor, walked o ut. I prayed with all my might that I wouldn't trip. How embarrassing that would be!

The music changed, and I opened my eyes, taking the first step.

I was suddenly anxious to get to the alter, where Edward was. I had to keep the rhythm of walking that we rehearsed last night.

My arm was linked with Charlie. I wasn't paying attention to him or anybody around me. My eyes and mind was completely on Edward. His green eyes swept over me, and his eyes held a longing for me. I blushed, but didn't remove my eyes from his.

Charlie and I finally reached the end of the aisle, when the priest started talking.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

Charlie looked at me for a fleeting second.

"Her mother and I do."

Charlie kissed me on the cheek, his eyes glossy, as he handed me over to Edward.

I smiled, eagerly taking it. I handed Alice my flowers.

Edward pulled my veil over me slowly. He smiled and we joined hands.

The process took longer than I expected. Finally, Emmett handed the priest the rings.

"Now, Edward. Repeat after me." The priest instructed. Edward took the ring and my left hand. He slipped the ring only past my fingernail, and started talking.

"I, Edward, take you, Bella, to be my wife. To have and to hold from this day forward. For better or for worse, for richer, for poorer," his voice began to get choked up at this point. It was hoarse and happiness rang in every word. "In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward, until death do us part."

With that he slipped the ring onto my finger. Tears were already running down my face, so my words were hard to get out.

"Bella, repeat after me."I held Edward's warm hand, ready to place the ring onto his finger.

"I, Bella, take you, Edward, to be my husband. To have and to hold from this day forward. For better or for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love," I swallowed. "And to cherish; from this day forward, until death do us part."

I smiled, placing the ring on Edward's finger. The priest smiled at us.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now—"

Edward swooped down and kissed me eagerly. My hands tangled in his hair, as his were in mine.

"Kiss the bride," the priest continued chuckling. Edward let me go, and we both laughed. We were both breathless.

"It is my pleasure to present to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen."Edward and I joined hands as we walked down the aisle.

While everybody got ready for the reception, I was taking pictures. After the who ordeal was over, and I went to the bathroom — finally — the beach was all ready for the reception. Just about everybody was wearing jackets, hoodies, or blankets, to keep them warm. I was wearing Edward's white hoodie, but we were almost inseparable, so his warm body kept mine warm.

Edward ate his dinner. He ate most of it, but he couldn't touch the vegetables. I laughed at him often. Our first dance was You Raise Me Up, sung by Josh Groban. I cried really hard at that one.

Emmett's best man speech was good.

"First of all, congratulations to my baby brother, Edward, and my new sister-in-law, Bella." He paused to let everybody clap. "I would also like to thank, Bella. She completely changed Edward. He's always happy and not depressed anymore. He's not even content, he's so much more than that. Thanks, Bella. On behalf of our family."

I blushed, mumbling a "your welcome".

"I want you two to have a good life together. Don't let the little things bug you. When your mad at each other, take a few deep breaths and tell yourself to calm down. Picture life without the other. I promise, you'll hardly ever fight. Never go to bed angry, and never leave the house angry. You don't know how long you have each other. Unfortunately."

I grimaced. He was right. We were both human. We could die in an instant. Edward seemed to know what we were thinking. He looked at me, and took my hand. His eyes read, calm down; we're going to be fine.

"Though, I have to warn you, Bella. Edward hates football, so I'll probably be over your house every Sunday to watch the game."  
Edward and I laughed, along with our guests.

"It's true," Edward announced, unashamed.

"So, that's it. Once again, congratulations. I love you guys."

Emmett bowed comically, and then gave each of us a hug.

"Thanks, Emmett," I mumbled to him.

"No problem, Bella. I love you."

"I love you, too."

After that Edward and I mingled with each of our guests, taking more pictures.

People danced, Charlie _loved_ the polka. I had a very good time.

Finally, Edward and I got in a limo, ready to go to a hotel Esme and Carlisle picked out. I blushed furiously the entire ride.  
Edward and I checked in and walked into the hotel room.

Everything was gold and huge. I gasped. Edward picked me up and threw me onto the bed. He laughed and I did, and climbed up onto it. He started kissing my neck, his hands touching places where I've been waiting so long for him to touch.

Slowly, my dress began to make it's way off...

I vowed then that whatever path Edward wanted to make, I would make it with him. Never will any of us have to embark on a journey alone. We would always be with each other.

Forever.

* * *

_Ah. I loved writing this! I'm so happy with the way this has turned out! I'm ending the story here, but don't worry. After I finish Breaking Dawn, I am immediately doing a sequel!_

_Please review! A final bang? Please? I pray I get at least 25!! Please? Bella's hairstyle and wedding dress is in my profile.  
_


	18. Chapter 18 Sequel!

My sequel to this story: _Tied_ _Together With An Everlasting Bond_ Is up! Yeah!! Check it out, please!

xoxo


End file.
